


To Tame Wild Beasts

by Emcee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wizard_love, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norberta is sick, so Charlie gets a very interesting naturalist to come to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame Wild Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [wizard_love](http://wizard-love.livejournal.com/profile) 2008\. This is set three years after Deathly Hallows.

Norberta had been sick for days now. Her usual jet-black scales were a dull grey and her wings drooped. She had been curled up in the pen, doing nothing but chuffing softly, wisps of smoke emitting from her nostrils.  
  
Charlie had been keeping Hagrid informed of her condition. He was, of course, devastated by this turn of events. As it had been Hagrid who had sparked Charlie's interest in dragons in the first place, he felt it his personal responsibility to care for Norberta.  
  
Hagrid had sent word he was deploying a naturalist to the Dragon Reserve. She was apparently an expert in uncommon maladies, and Hagrid had been certain that if anyone could fix Norberta, it would be her.  
  
Charlie was shocked when Luna Lovegood showed up, standing beside an emaciated Thestral, Luna's long blonde hair in disarray from her flight.  
  
He hadn't seen Luna in years, since the many celebrations that followed Voldemort's death. She had... Changed. Her clothes were travel-worn and patched with wild colors. Rather than butterbeer corks strung on her neck, she now wore a medallion of the Deathly Hallows.  
  
What truly drew Charlie's attention-- and made him gulp-- was her body. She was taller. While she was still wispy, both hips and breasts had rounded. She was, without a doubt, a grown woman.  
  
Charlie was good with women. Hell, he was great with them. But he wasn't sure he was good with his little sister's friends becoming women. The thoughts going through his head were not ones he wanted to have about girls who used to play dolls with Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Charles," Luna said dreamily, smiling. She held out a hand to him. "It's been too long since you've come home."  
  
"I--" Charlie gulped and he took Luna's hand and shook it. "I've been busy."  
  
"We all have." Luna turned to the Thestral and gave it a pat on the head. "I'll be all right now, Kiara. We will meet up later."  
  
The Thestral made a raspy noise that might have been a whiny, stretched out its wings and took off.  
  
Charlie blinked in shock. "You have a pet Thestral?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "Kiara is no one's pet. She is my friend. It is nice. It gets very lonely travelling."  
  
Charlie swallowed hard, trying to suppress the comment he wanted to make about keeping Luna company. He needed to keep reminding himself of Ginny and how, as she would never be old enough to have sex, any girl her age were thus ineligible for shagging.  
  
Luna was making it very _hard_ to think of her as non-shagging material. Her hips sway enticingly as she walked towards the enclosure. "You have a sick dragon Hagrid wants me to look at."  
  
"Uh." Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Of course." Charlie nodded firmly. The sooner Luna looked at Norberta, the sooner she would be gone and he could forget how lovely his sister's friend had become.  
  
Charlie led Luna into the enclosure. Norberta was lying in the middle of the paddock, taking deep, smoky breaths.  
  
"She hasn't been letting out any flames lately," Charlie explained. "She hasn't been doing much of anything other than--"  
  
He cut himself off as Luna strode right up to Norberta, standing in front of her gigantic jaws. "Watch out!"  
  
But Norberta didn't try to snap at the small girl. With extreme gentleness, Luna reached out and stroked Norberta's snout. "Are you ill, Norberta? Will you let me look after you?"  
  
Norberta grunted softly and rolled over, exposing her belly to Luna. Charlie shook his head in amazement. He had never seen a dragon act so docile. It wasn't Norberta. She was as fearsome as they came. Even in her illness she had show ferocity with the handlers.  
  
It was Luna. She had a natural gift for dealing with beasts. They trusted her as they would no other humans.  
  
Charlie smiled as he watched Luna gently stroke Norberta's scales. "You don't have any male Norwegian Ridgeback's around here..." Luna turned to Charlie, her look slightly disapproving. "Do you?"  
  
Charlie shook his head. "Norberta's the only Ridgeback we've got right now."  
  
Luna clucked rather disapprovingly. "You should get one, Charles." She turned back to the dragon, sighing. "She's lonely."  
  
Charlie's brow furrowed. "You mean you came all of the way from England to tell me that Norberta needs to get shagged?"  
  
Luna laughed softly. "I suppose." She gave Norberta another pet before walking back to Charlie. She moved close to him. "I'm surprised you weren't able to figure it out, Charles... Everyone needs someone."  
  
Charlie gulped, the proximity to Luna heating his body. "Suppose you're right 'bout that." He cleared his throat. "I'll have to owl Wales and see if they don't have a male Ridgeback."  
  
Luna blinked her overlarge eyes. "Make sure she'll like him."  
  
Charlie took a deep breath. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or kiss her. It was such a ludicrous, but oh-so-endearing comment.  
  
Before he could act on either impulse, Luna and begun to walk towards the exit of the holding pen. "I'm tired."  
  
Charlie nodded a bit too quickly, relieved at the notion of her being a safe distance. Of course, the idea of her in bed filled his head with less-than-pure thoughts. "I'll show you to the guest bunk."  
  


* * *

  
Charlie was very relieved when he was able to go to his own bunk and finally be alone with his impure thoughts. It was at times like this where Charlie wished he kept a flat away from the preserve. The notion of Luna being in such a close proximity was... Unsettling.  
  
He had briefly considered going down to the pub and seeing if he couldn't pick up a bird to relieve his frustrations in a one-night-stand. He had never had any problem doing that before.  
  
But Luna... Luna filled his thoughts. Lovely, loony Luna, who wanted to play matchmaker for a Ridgeback and could tame three kinds of wild beast: Thestral, dragon and Charlie Weasley.  
  
Charlie grunted as he lay back on his pillow. He closed his eyes and slid a hand beneath the bedsheets. He ran a firm palm over his crotch, already hard from his interactions with the young naturalist.  
  
He reached into his boxers and pulled out his turgid cock. He stroked it roughly, letting out a harsh moan. He needed to be punished for wanking off over a girl his sister's age.  
  
"It seems Norberta is not the only one who is lonely."  
  
"Fucking Merlin!" Charlie jumped up, yanking his hand out of his pants. His wide eyes met Luna's. She stood in the doorway, head cocked slightly in curiosity. She took a step into the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, grabbed his pillow and placing it over his groin. "I'm a little busy right now, Luna."  
  
Luna smiled. "I can see your hands are full, Charles." There was an almost mischievous smile on her face. "I thought I would help."  
  
Charlie's breath caught in his throat. He went completely still as Luna crossed the room. Finally, he managed to find his voice. "...What?"  
  
Luna unclasped her robes and let them fall to the ground. Charlie gasped, as Luna was revealed. All she wore beneath was the Deathly Hallows medallion.  
  
"Get--" Charlie struggled to gasp the words out. "Get your robes back on and get out!"  
  
Luna blinked, frowning slightly. "Is this not what you desire, Charles?"  
  
"You're the same age as my baby sister," Charlie pointed out. "There is a whole world of wrong with me doing what I desire."  
  
"I am an adult," Luna pointed out. "And perfectly able to engage in intercourse." She tapped a finger against her lips. "As is Ginny."  
  
Charlie groaned. "That's not the type of thing you want to say to a bloke if you want to seduce him, Luna."  
  
Luna climbed onto the bed-- onto Charlie-- and leaned in. "You were seduced the moment I arrived."  
  
Charlie was about to protest, but Luna's lips were on his. He moaned in agreement. He had been lost the second he laid eyes on her. He slipped his hand up her bare thighs, taking a hold of her slender waist.  
  
  
"You're bloody impossible," Charlie murmured against her mouth. He trailed his kisses down her throat. "I tried... Dammit, I tried not to...."  
  
Luna mewled softly, grinding herself against Charlie's groin. He grunted, his fingers digging into her hip.  
  
She smiled coyly, batting her eyelashes at him. "Have you gotten over your resolve yet, Charles?"  
  
Charlie pushed Luna away, causing her to frown. "But..." She started, but Charlie put a finger to her lips.  
  
There was hunger in Charlie's eyes as he raked his gaze over her. He pulled away only enough to tear the sheets away from himself and peel away his boxers. He tossed them aside haphazardly and pulled Luna back onto his lap, rubbing full-bodied against her. She braced herself against the wall and moaned as he took control.  
  
"So fucking gorgeous..." Charlie murmured against her throat. He buried a hand in her long, blonde locks and pulled her closer. "You don't even know."  
  
"Charles, I..." Luna's voice faltered. He could feel the heat between her thighs, knew her needs grew with each passing moment.  
  
"I got you," Charlie whispered, kissing her soundly. He lifted her and guided her down onto him. He groaned, the tight, wet walls gripping his cock as he was fully sheathed inside of her. "Merlin..."  
  
Luna's hands cupped his face and she kissed him savagely. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip and he opened his mouth, their tongue dueling together. Luna then began to move her hips, riding against him in a slow and smooth rhythm.  
  
Charlie moaned into her mouth, craving more than the gentle movement. His body screamed for released. But no, he had to let her remain in control. Maybe he wouldn't feel like such a lecherous git if it was Luna who...  
  
"I won't break, Charles," Luna whispered against his heated flesh, seeming to read his mind. She pulled away to look into his eyes. "I want this as much as you do."  
  
Charlie pushed Luna down onto her back. He followed her down, remaining within her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him in deeper. Charlie obliged her, thrusting fast and deep into her. She cried out, hands clawing at his back. The feel of her nails against him spurred him on. He continued the maddening rhythm, causing Luna to clamp her mouth down on his shoulder to muffle her scream.  
  
His hands busied themselves on her form, cupping her breasts, sliding down her stomach towards the bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs. Luna continued to dig her teeth into his shoulder, every touch eliciting another muffled cry of pleasure. Charlie reveled in every moment. He was drowning in the presence of this woman and could not get enough. Luna had claimed him as hers and he was utterly incapable of protesting.  
  
The sensations mounted and Charlie could feel himself reaching his breaking point. He took Luna's mouth fiercely as he felt her contract around him in climax. Her orgasm was his undoing and Charlie groaned against her lips as he came.  
  
Slipping out of her, Charlie rolled off of Luna, so not to crush the small woman. He pulled her close, still desperate to feel her against him. Luna closed her eyes, nestling against his chest. "Bloody hell, that was wrong," Charlie breathed, stroking Luna's sweat-dampened hair.  
  
"It felt right, didn't it?" Luna looked up at him briefly.  
  
Charlie smiled down at her. "Yeah, it did." He pushed a stray lock of hair out of Luna's face. "How long are you staying in Romania?"  
  
Luna frowned slightly. "If Norberta is all right, I have to leave as soon as possible. The mating season of the Crumple-Horn Snorkacks will be starting and it is the best opportunity to spot one."  
  
Charlie's eyes widened. Luna was going to leave him to search for some bloody imaginary creature? "But..."  
  
Luna frown faded into a dazzling smile. "But I will have to return to make sure Norberta is happy with her mate when you finally get a male Ridgeback."  
  
Charlie leaned in, kissing Luna firmly. He _definitely_ had to talk to Wales. The sooner they got a male Ridgeback, the better.


End file.
